


Pulsations

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Electricity, M/M, Oral Sex, Tags Are Hard, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has Loki corseted in the chest piece of his Iron Man suit. Red and gold are a good look for the god. Tony has a collection of toys and ideas to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Corset

Tony thought Loki looked gorgeous in green, black and gold. But there was something even more satisfying seeing Loki in hot rod red and gold. In Iron Man’s colors-Tony’s colors. And the best part was the Loki voluntarily wore them.

Loki was naked from the waist down, dick hard and long, dripping with arousal. His legs were spread and he was standing on his toes. From the waist up, that’s what captured Tony’s attention, what brought his own arousal surging forth. Loki was in the chest piece of the Iron Man suit. He couldn’t move as he was pinned by the machines that put it on. He was highlighted by the sun that shone through the floor to ceiling glass. And Tony thought Loki practically glowed in it.

The suit top was acting like a corset, keeping Loki pinned and immobile and straight backed. And Tony loved it, loved seeing Loki not only in his colors, but in his suit! Tony palmed his dick through his jeans and gave it a few rubs before he walked forward towards Loki.

Loki tossed his head and his hair swung back, reminding Tony of a wild stallion he’d seen once who did the same thing. It was a powerful movement then, and it was still one now. Tony saw the muscles and tendons in Loki’s neck stand out. Tony grabbed the object off the bar as he walked to Loki, smiling the whole time. Loki never took his eyes off Tony, watching as if transfixed.

With a predatory smile, Tony held up the object he’d grabbed and showed it to Loki.

“This is a pulsator. It is similar to a vibrator, only it thrusts rather than just vibrated.” Tony grabbed the bottle of lube that he’d set out next to Loki when this whole game had started.

“See how it’s ribbed? Imagine how that’ll feel stuffed in you. And look at how it curves. This wasn’t made for a woman, but specifically for a man. This’ll hit your prostate every time.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and said, “I seem to be rather tied up at the moment, so have no choice but to allow it.” Tony smirked at the lie. Loki was only bound because he allowed himself to be.

Tony walked right up to Loki and immediately kneeled. He reached out and grabbed Loki’s cock, just held it gently, more of a tease than anything. He leaned forward and swiped at the tip with his tongue just once, then kissed the slit and sat back on his heels. One hand reached out and stilled Loki’s hips as they tried to follow.

Tony coated one hand with the lube and traced it from Loki’s balls, along his perineum and the crack of his ass, until he found the god’s hole. He didn’t push in right away; Tony traced the opening. He felt it flutter, the muscles in Loki’s asscheeks clench around his hand.

“Do get on with it, Stark.”

Tony leaned forward again and buried his face in the valley of Loki’s pelvis, hip bone on one cheek, hard dick pressing against his other. The hair of Tony’s gotee rubbed against the hair at the base of Loki’s cock, scratched along Tony’s lips. The smell of musk, sweat and skin invaded his nostrils. And he groaned at it all.

“My show Loki. My game.”

Tony pushed the finger into Loki’s ass. Tony thrust into the warmth, and rubbed his face against Loki’s flesh. He felt pre-cum rub in his hair. Tony didn’t want to tease too much, not until he’d stuffed Loki with the toy, so he quickly finished preparing him. It was only the most perfunctory of preparations; a twist of two fingers, then finally a brief thrust with a third. Tony sat back on his heels again and took a deep breath of non-Loki scented air. He grabbed the toy and covered it with the lube.

Tony was about to put the toy in, then paused. Deciding he wanted a better view as he pushed it in, Tony stood up and walked behind Loki. He knelt again, behind the god. Holding the toy between his own knees for a minute, Tony grabbed the globes of Loki’s ass and spread them. He watched the glistening pucker of Loki’s asshole as it clenched and loosened. Tony leaned forward and blew across it, then swiped at it once with his tongue. He smiled at the twitch in Loki’s hips at the action, the pressed a lingering kiss on the hole.

Tony grabbed the toy and pressed it against Loki’s asshole. He watched the toy stretch Loki’s hole, as the tip disappeared inside. He heard Loki groan and saw him loosen his muscles to take more of the toy. Tony slowly fed the rest of the toy into Loki until finally, the flared bottom was pressed against Loki’s flesh.

Tony gave the toy a few thrusts then let go. He pursed his lips as he watched gravity start to pull the toy out of Loki. Even if Loki clenched on it, if he got really into things, which Tony hoped he would, he wouldn’t be able to control things to the point that he would be able to keep the toy inside him. Tony looked around and saw there was still a mechanical arm free that would usually put on or take off one of the legs of the Iron Man suit.

Once things were situated to Tony’s satisfaction, he got up again, ignoring a pop in his knees and walked so he was once again in front of Loki.

“So far, Stark, I am seeing nothing truly special about this toy.”   
Tony smiled at that, but noticed that Loki’s flesh was flushed. The toy may not have been on, but it was filling Loki up, and the tip that curved was pressing right against Loki’s prostate. Even that pressure was enough for the god to notice. Tony stood on his toes, set his hands on the shoulders of the suite, and placed a gentle closed mouth kiss on Loki’s lips, then pulled back and licked at the corners of Loki’s mouth.

Tony settled back down on his knees in front of Loki and reached back to turn on the pulsator. He only turned it on to the lowest setting. Loki gasped at the feeling but then settled back into stillness. Though, Tony noticed the god was tense. Tony pulled a vinyl glove from his pocket and put it on his right hand, then on top of that he put on another glove. It was gold with a black cord that dangled from the back. It was soft and Tony grabbed Loki’s dick with it and stroked from root to tip.

Tony reached behind and turned up the setting on the pulsator, then reached up and pressed a button on the glove. Immediately, Tony felt a pulse, like a very light shock against the back of his hand. Smiling up at Loki, he used it to cup Loki’s balls. From the sensations Tony could feel in his hands, he could only imagine what Loki felt from the stimulation on his sac. Add to that the pulsations in his ass…

Tony turned up the toy to the next setting and rolled Loki’s balls in his glove covered hand. Tony settled his left hand on Loki’s hip and moved his right to once again encircle Loki’s dick. He kept up a steady petting motion until Loki’s hips started thrusting. He watched as the toy, which was still held by one of the mechanical arms, was pushed in and out of Loki with the motions of his hips. Tony’s hips thrust into the air in sympathy to Loki’s own.

Tony watched at beads of moisture collected at the tip of Loki’s cock, as they rolled down to collect on the glove that covered Tony’s hand. Tony looked, trying to see Loki’s face, but the bulk of the chest piece of the Iron Man suit blocked his view.

Tony licked his lips, and removed his gloved hand from Loki’s cock, and replaced it with his mouth. Loki cried out at the suction and wetness that covered him. Tony turned the toy up again. Tony took all of Loki in until his nose was buried in the hair at the base of his dick, then swallowed around it.

Loki’s hips gave a sharp thrust at the sensation and Tony had to pull off as he gagged. He swallowed, then took Loki in again. He felt a mixture of saliva and pre-cum dribble down his chin and into his beard as he bobbed his head along Loki’s shaft.

Tony let Loki’s dick slide out of his mouth with a wet noise, and then buried his mouth at Loki’s balls. He took them in his mouth and sucked on them. His lips tingled where they could feel the vibrations and pulsations from the toy in Loki’s ass. Tony released Loki’s balls and tongued into the area just behind. Then just a little further back until he felt the rim of Loki’s asshole, tasted the mixture of silicone from the toy, the lube and Loki himself. Tony fluttered his tongue at the area as Loki’s hips moved, his balls rubbing along Tony’s nose, his cock mussing up Tony’s hair.

It was messy and it was hot, and Tony moved back to swallow down Loki’s prick, letting him fuck his face. He reached back and turned the toy up all the way and Tony could only imagine how it felt. Constant pulsating pressure on Loki’s prostate, his balls fondled, and a blow job from Tony. All while inside the top half of the Iron Man suit.

Tony moved off of Loki’s dick and said, “JARVIS, hit it.”

Loki yelled out, and Tony smiled before taking him back into his mouth again. Small, weak electric pulses surged throughout the suit. Stimulating Loki even more. Tony hummed in satisfaction. Loki was moaning constantly now, his hips moving more. Tony let him, he relaxed his muscles and let Loki use him.

Tony reached down and undid the button and zipper on his jeans, pulled out his own cock and started jerking himself. He heard Loki calling his name and smiled around his mouthful. He alternated between sucking on just the tip, cheeks hollowed, lips puckered, and taking Loki’s dick in all the way.

Tony reached behind Loki and pressed on the toy, pushing it impossibly deeper, harder against Loki’s prostate, squeezed his balls and sucked viciously. Loki exploded in Tony’s mouth. Tony gagged on it, but kept trying to swallow it all. He felt it dribble out of his mouth, mixing with his own spit. He didn’t let off until Loki was twitching, trying to pull away from sensitivity.

Tony turned the pulsator off, but didn’t take it out of Loki. He rested his forehead against Loki’s hip, breathing hard, still jacking himself. Loki’s chants, demands that he come, let him feel it, echoes in his ears. With a whine, Tony came, biting Loki’s hip.

On shaky legs, Tony stood up, leaning heavily against the chest plate of his suit. He noticed that Loki hadn’t dented or damaged any of the machinery and gave him a lingering kiss as reward.

“So, how much more do you think you can take?”

Loki’s smile was maniacal God of Mischief.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say.


End file.
